El cumpleaños de Gakupo
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: 31 de Julio! Es el cumpleaños de Gakupo, alguien lo recordará? // Caca de summary xDDD, feliz cumple atrasado Gakupo xD


Hola! Bien, para empezar, este fic esta algo atrasado, así que espero me disculpen xD

Este fic va para Gakupo-Kun! Feliz cumple xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

31 de Julio…31 de Julio…

Era la fecha que Gakupo se repetía mentalmente mientra veía el calendario.

-Finalmente…el día ha llegado…-Cogió su celular violeta con colgante de berenjena y marcó el número de Kaito.

En la casa Vocaloid…

Kaito veía un programa de comedia en la sala de estar, mientras degustaba un helado de vainilla. Su celular comenzó a sonar, bajó el volumen al televisor y cogió el aparato azul con colgante de helado.

-Hola?

-....

-Oh! Hola, Gakupo!

-…

-Que? "Que es hoy"?

-…-

-Hay…algo importante este día?

Y no escuchó más, puesto que el samurai había colgado.

-Eh? Hola?? Hola?-Se quedó extrañado mirando su teléfono-Que extraño es…

De pronto, un fuerte pisotón hizo que Kaito se girase, viendo a Gakupo con un aura negra y un casco de samurai medieval.

-NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Un samurai medieval ha venido!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakupo corrió hacia Kaito, a punto de rebanarle la cabeza, sin embargo Kaito (en un movimiento rápido) agarró la espada con las manos, sosteniéndola a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

-No sabía que eras tan insensible!!!!!-Gakupo batallaba para poder darle su castigo a Kaito por haber olvidado fecha tan importante-Que desilusión!!! Di tus plegarias!!! O acaso debería darte una oportunidad de pensar sobre ello?!

-De que estás hablando!? Alguien por favor ayúdeme!!!!!!

Plaf!

Luka había golpeado a Gakupo en la cabeza con un enorme atún.

-Misión Completa-Declaró, posando el atún duro como yunque en el piso.

(N/C: Como un atún es tan duro?)

-Eso fue ir demasiado lejos!-Kaito observaba traumado como el alma de Gakupo se elevaba al cielo-Gakupo! Gakupo estas bien?!

Media hora después…

-Listo, eso es todo!-Miku sostenía un botiquín de emergencia, el cual había usado para ponerle una pequeña venda a Gakupo en la cabeza.

-Gracias-Dijo apenado el pelivioleta.

-Perdona, Gakupo-Dijo Kaito, preocupado.

-Para nada, yo estaba demasiado frenético, lo siento también-Se disculpaba avergonzado.

-Hey, Luka, hay algo que también tienes que decir-Dijo el peliazul.

-Lo siento, realmente me hiciste irritar así que…

-Hey! Oí que hoy es el cumpleaños de Gakupo, no?-Interrumpió Len, bastante nervioso-Feliz cumpleaños! Si, feliz cumpleaños!!-Además, de que el también había olvidado el cumpleaños de Gakupo.

-Gracias…Len-Dono…-Exclamó Gakupo emocionado.

-Lo siento, lo olvidamos Gaku-Dijo Rin-Es que estos días…hum…hemos estado algo ocupados.

-Oh, están practicando alguna nueva canción o algo?-Preguntó Gakupo.

-No, estamos ocupados preparando el cumpleaños de Miku-Espetó Luka sin miramiento alguno.

-Hey, Luka! No ahora…-Clamó Len, pero ya era tarde…

-Ya veo…todos se olvidaron de mi…y el de Miku-Dono…-Dijo Gakupo, tirado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, al tiempo que se volvía emo-Lo se…soy un Vocaloid de una compañía diferente…no de su familia…lo sabía…

-Ves? Se esta poniendo mal, disculpate!-Murmuró Len a Luka, con una mirada que decía: O te disculpas, o te disculpas.

-Perdona…-Dijo Luka, logrando un deje de esperanza en Gakupo (pensando que lo llegaría a tratar bien)-Por hacerte más blandengue.

-Eso no es lo que tienes que decir!!!!-Exclamó Len.

-Por que me tratas así?-Dijo Gakupo, bebiendo té, con lágrimas en los ojos y algo sonrojado (N/C: MOEEEEEE!!!!)-Te hice algo?

-Algo…? No es nada…

_Luka Flash Back_

_Se encontraba Luka mirándose al espejo._

_-_Mi debut fue detrás de otros, pero…-_Aún mirándose al espejo-_Este traje de imagen medieval!-_Acercamiento_-Mi agraciada figura!-_Acercamiento a las caderas de Luka-_Y mi belleza!-_Acercamiento a su rostro, expresión determinada_-Esto hará la primera impresión más fuerte!!!

_Más tarde, se encuentra Luka conociendo a todos los Vocaloids…sin embargo, su mirada recae en Gakupo._

_Ella comienza a notar las…"peculiaridades" de Gakupo:_

_-_Hombre Mujer?

-Samurai?

-Una violación a la ley de portación de espadadas?

-Cuan largas son sus patillas!

-Que es eso? (N/C: Ese pequeño "circuito" que Gakupo tiene en el pecho)

-Kimono?

-Un Completo maquillaje…

-Hélice de helicóptero? (N/C: Lo que usa Gakupo para sujetarse el pelo)

_Música de fondo triste para Luka, la cual misteriosamente, está volando en una esquina de un cuadro completamente negro con expresión sufrida._

_-_Que impresionante que es!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Fin Luka Flash Back_

-No me importa…realmente eso…-Dijo la pelirrosa, mientras ahorcaba a alguien.

-Luka! Hey, Luka!!-Exclamó Miku, espantada-Que demonios estás haciendo mientras dices eso?!-Claro, como no estar espantado, mientras Luka hablaba estrangulaba a Gakupo.

-Oh…

Meiko se acercó por detrás, sacó un abanico de papel y le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza a Luka.

Más tarde, en el escritorio…

Gakupo caminaba a duras penas, con una mano en su cuello intentando suavizar un poco el dolor que sentía.

-Ah…eso fue terrible…-Se lamentaba el pelivioleta.

-Gakupo-San~!!!!!-Gritaba Miku, que venía corriendo tras suyo.

-Oh, Miku-Dono! Que pasa?-Le alegraba ver Miku, al menos ella no lo golpeaba con una cerveza o atún. Claro, también estaba Gumi, pero ella nunca le haría daño, lo adoraba (N/C: Hombre, que modestia).

-Si…bueno…-Miku estaba sonrojada.

Insértese fondo rosa y cursi de telenovela.

-Q-Que es?...-Podría ser…

-Te olvidaste esto!!!-Dijo muy feliz la peliverde, extendiéndole el casco medieval de samurai.

-…Muchas gracias-Gakupo desvió la mirada, sonrojado, con lagrimillas en los ojos y expresión frustrada.

(N/C: MOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Y encima, para colmo, el Maestro había decidido usarlo justo ese día. Bueno, al menos el si le deseo un feliz cumpleaños apenas lo vio.

Eh aquí la canción de Gakupo:

_Preferiría a Rin para cantar esta canción_

(Miku le da un regalo a Gakupo, el cual se emociona)

_Preferiría la ropa interior de Miku_

(Gakupo aparece montado en su súper berenjena con el regalo en la mano, Gumi le mira curiosa, también montada en su súper berenjena femenina)

_Esos sedimentos se mantienen como discusión, cosas sin importancia_

(Gakupo abre su regalo, del cual sale una luz increíblemente luminosa, Gumi observa desde atrás con una sonrisa)

_Esos pueden ser detenidos con las palabras mágicas en un momento_

_Es eso genial!!!_

_Evítame tu basura!_

_Oh, eso es genial!!!_

(Gakupo saca muy emocionado del paquete una berenjena bebé)

_Oh, es tan genial! Oppekepe!_

(Aparece la berenjena de Gakupo, la berenjena de Gumi, y la berenjena bebé)

_Oh, es tan genial! Oppekepe!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, mi regalito para Gakupo, algo atrasado pero igual xD

Me inspiré en un video, aquí el link para que lo vean :D

.com/watch?v=BPeZyDW_lOo


End file.
